Honor Bound
by 4AMurderofCrows
Summary: Elissa Cousland is the Hero of Ferelden and Arlessa of Amaranthine. She takes her duty as a Warden and a Cousland very seriously. When she is called upon to honor the promises of her deceased Father it is in the form of a betrothal contract to Arl Teagan. Will she fall in love or be honor bound?
1. Chapter 1

Honor bound

A Dragon Age Fan Fiction by 4AMurderof Crows

Chapter 1: Duty

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon age, I am merely a fan.

* * *

Arlessa of Amaranthine, Grey Warden, Teryn's daughter. Elissa looks down at the letter from her brother and wonders, how did she get here and how can she answer this request? As her brother's Vassal, she cannot refuse, as a Grey Warden she is already in violation of a sacred tenet by holding the seat of Amaranthine, as Teryn Cousland's daughter...she would have to say yes. A Cousland does what they must. Isn't that what her Father had said to her when she refused to stay behind while he sent Fergus on to Ostagar with their forces? And she had, against her better judgement. Throughout the blight, she fought for her countrymen, moved an entire nation against Loghain and gathered allies. To fight the plague that threatened them all. Though she wanted to run away and hide to lick her wounds and grieve her heart out, she had fought and bled. Because she was a Cousland, because it was her duty. Now, she sat on a throne recently vacated by the man whom had murdered her family, and she was in command of the son of the same man. Though now she and Nathaniel had become very close, they nearly came to blows during his first few months as a Warden. She had a duty to the Wardens, and now that duty came into conflict with her duty as a Cousland. Her Brother, Fergus Cousland, had found a betrothal contract her Father had signed. A contract betrothing her to Teagan Guerrin once Bann of Rainesfere, now Arl of Redcliff.

She sighed, regardless of how she felt about the matter, she answered to the Wardens first. She would respond to Fergus and write a letter to Weisshaupt. The first Warden was adamant that she accept the post in Amaranthine in the first place...grasping little toad. Damn Alistair! Hero of Fereldan nonsense aside, his misery liked company, or so he claimed. "No fun being King if I can't have my very bestest best friend to keep me company at the landsmeet!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Bastard," she grumbled.

Anders glanced up at her from where he was involved in a game of castles with Nathaniel in the Keeps Library.

"Now, now...such language is so unbecoming my Lady Cousland," Anders teased making Nathaniel snort.

"Andraste's tits, Anders! You sound like my Mother," she huffed.

Nathaniel chuckled, "Lissa, your Mother would be dragging you to your room by your ear for that language. Anders is nothing like Eleanor Cousland. Even on his worst day."

Anders gave her a mischevious expression and she pointed a warning finger at him, "Don't you dare, Mage. I will hurt you!"

Anders smiled charmingly, "You are such a little tease." This earned another chuckle from Nathaniel.

Elissa rolled her eyes, "Maker, I hate you both."

Nathaniel set down his piece having won the game, promtping Anders to scowl and study the board in disbelief. "Lissa, what has you brooding so? That's normally my job."

Elissa sighed, "I-" she paused and looked up into his face as he came close to her, his worried expression reminded her of the quiet sensitive youth he had been. She felt a pang for the loss she still felt so keenly. On both their behalfs. "Do you remember that reaping day festival at Castle Cousland when we let that piglet into the banquet hall?"

That earned a laugh from her friend, "Maker! How can I forget? My Father was convinced I'd been behind it. No one would believe sweet Elissa Cousland, then twelve years old, could be capable of such mischief!"

Anders had turned to listen, "Quite the troublemaker were you?"

"Fergus and I were sixteen at the timeolder than her by a few years. But, whenever Elissa was around we ended up doing what she wanted to do. Fergus had a soft spot for his baby sister and could be usually found covering for her when she got into trouble. On this particular occasion, our fair Commander decided that we should release a piglet into the middle of her Mother's famous reaping day festival celebration."

Anders regarded his Commander with interest, "Cheeky girl."

Nathaniel interrupted just as Elissa was about to respond, "By the time the piglet had had the run of the banquet hall there wasn't a table or person who escaped unscathed. Everything was in shambles. Nobles running around and screaming, but the best part-," at this Elissa glared at him, but not to be deterred Nathaniel continued, "was a Twelve Year old Elissa Cousland, in her best festival dress coverd in mud, standing atop the main banquet table and brandishing a wooden practice sword. Where she then declared herself the Hero of River Dane, victor of the battle of the swine."

Anders burst out laughing, "She did not!"

Nathaniel nodded, "That she did. At that point there was nothing that Fergus or I could do to protect her. She'd ousted herself as the mastermind of the whole debacle. She was exiled to her rooms for a week, if I remember."

Elissa grimaced, "Be that as it may. Do you remember what Arl Eamon said to my Father?"

Nathaniel tilted his head to the side trying to remember, "He said something like, 'Don't worry Bryce, Redcliff could use a spirited Lass like her. Teagan is a spirited lad himself.' Fergus and I always thought that by spirited he meant barmy."

She stuck her tongue out at him, which, only made him laugh at her. "Evidently," Elissa continued, "Eamon and Father were arranging my betrothal during that banquet."

"Eamon is a little old to be your betrothed isn't he? Not to mention, didn't he marry an Orlesian?" Anders asked with a confused expression.

"No no no," Elissa groaned. "Arl _Teagan,_ his younger brother!"

Nathaniel's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Arl Teagan? How are you just now hearing about this?"

"Fergus found the betrothal contract in Father's desk, it was to be sealed until my twenty fifth nameday, which, was yesterday."

"Andraste's knicker-weasels!" Anders exclaimed.

"Does Teagan know?" Nathaniel asked worry lines now deepening in his face.

"Fergus put off telling me until Teagan brought it up to him at the Landsmeet a few weeks ago, apparently, I am the only one that didn't know," Elissa scrubbed her hands over her face angrily.

"What are you going to do?" The dark haired rogue asked with concern.

"Hope that the First Warden will not sanction the union?" she offered lamely.

"This doesn't make sense," Nathaniel shook his head in disbelief, "a marriage would be of no benefit, Grey Wardens cannot have children."

"Something that the Architect did changed me, Avernus has run some tests, it turns out that I can in fact have children," she sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It also appears that when the calling comes for me, it will be later than for most Wardens. I may turn out to be one of the oldest Wardens in history, if I don't die in battle that is. Not nearly as old as Avernus mind. I imagine that he's the only Warden hundreds of years old but I shall live out my lifespan naturally."

Nathaniel frowned, "Can that be duplicated?"

Elissa shrugged, "He's working on it. I was hoping that we could find a way for Alistair to sire an heir as well with the Queen. Ferelden needs stability and for that we need an heir."

Nathaniel shook his head, "I suppose all we can do is hope that the First Warden denies the request then. Or, you could just run away."

She snorted. "You know me better than that."

He shook his head, "Unfortunately. Sometimes I just wish you would do what makes you happy."

They all sat in silence for some time staring at the fire. Elissa was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the pair of them leave the library until she looked up to find herself alone. "Bollocks!" she growled and left the room to go to bed, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

She tightened her grip on starfang, "Steady!" she ordered as the band of darkspawn crawled over the field of wheat before them. She hurriedly scanned the field assessing the threat. Five genlocks, three hurlocks...an Emissary...so far, no sign of, "Shit!" she spat.

The first tell tale vibration of the earth under foot heralded the coming of an Ogre. The Vibration doubled.

"Double shit," commented Sigrun.

"Heh, good!" Oghren pulled in a big breath of air through his nose making a snorting noise and then spat out a wad of spit. "More for me!"

"You're revolting!" Vellana commented.

"Heh heh, that's what she said!" Oghren shot back.

"Enough!" Elissa growled. "Sigrun, Oghren, with me. Velanna, slow those Ogre's down until Oghren and I can get the rest cleared. Sigrun, knees are the enemy!"

Sigrun giggled delightedly, "You're the boss, boss!"

Elissa nodded then thrust her sword into the air, "For the Grey Wardens!" her battle cry rang out, and the answering cry of the Amaranthine soldiers rang out behind her, "For Amaranthine!" they answered back.

Elissa charged into the fray, and soon enough she and Oghren were back to back, his ax sung through the air beheading the genlock she knocked to the ground. As drunk as he was, they fought well together.

Before she knew it the Ogre's were upon them, Sigrun weaved in and out of the beasts legs, her daggers cutting deep into tendons and bones. Soon one went down to a knee, Oghren seized the opportunity and leapt on the beasts back his ax swung upwards and then he drove it deep into the side of it's neck, blood sprayed across the battlefield, coating everyone. Her helmet got the worst of it and for but a moment she hesitated to wipe a gauntlet over the visor to remove some of the gore, it proved to be a grave mistake. Her world was suddenly turned upside down, her leg grabbed by the other Ogre.

She had but a second to scream in outrage before she was shaken back and forth like a rag doll, it's grip crushed her from her hip to her knee. And then she was sailing through the air, the pain in her leg was blinding and then the rush of the ground rising impossibly fast to meet her was all that she saw before the darkness claimed her.

Waking up some place other than where she passed out, always put her out of sorts. Her return to consciousness was slow, the pain was the first thing she felt, then a familiar deep bone knitting itch. Maddening and burning at the same time. "Ahhh," she hissed, "Maker's fucking balls!"

A relieved laugh, "I must say, I missed that dirty mouth of yours."

"Anders?" she squinted her eyes against the light of the window behind the figure that was swimming into focus before her.

"Of course it's me, who else would be tenderly attending to your wounds?" he quipped.

"Is everyone else ok?" she asked and then winced as her head and her leg sounded off in sharp report as she tried to sit up. He pushed her back gently.

"Yes, yes...everyone else is just fine. You? Not so much, oh brave and stupid one," he clucked his tongue at her. "I swear you do this so I can take that armor off you! You only need to ask you know? No Ogre crushing necessary," he pressed a water-glass to her lips. "Drink this, you're dehydrated."

Elissa drank, the liquid cool and tasting like elfroot and cucumber. "Why does it still hurt?" she croaked out.

"Crushing injuries are hard to knit together," he explained. "I can put most of it back together, but, it doesn't always all go back together. Some things have to just heal on their own. I have an elfroot tonic you should drink once a day, it will be awhile until you're healed all the way."

She leaned back on her pillow, suddenly tired. "Sleepy," she muttered drowsily.

Anders nodded and the warmth of his hand against her brow was the last thing she felt before she drifted off.

* * *

"Lissie," a voice called her. "Time to wake up little sister."

She recognized her brothers voice and wrinkled her nose. She didn't want to get up, she was sore and tired. If she got up that would mean that she would have to likely go wrangle her hound out of the kitchen, as was her duty every morning. "Fergus!" she whined. "Tell Mother I'll be down in a bit. Nan can put up with Jack a little longer."

The unexpected throb of pain in her leg brought her around more thoroughly and she awoke to the sad eyes of her brother, "Fergus?" she looked around and found herself in her quarters in Amaranthine.

"Maker," Fergus took her hand, "that brought back memories." His smile was sad.

Elissa felt her own grief clutch at her heart still fresh after three years, "Oh Fergus, I'm sorry. I forgot where I was."

He held up his other hand, "Peace, sister. Remembering them so vividly keeps them alive, it brings me comfort just knowing that I have someone in my life who remembers them like I do. I don't know what I would do if I lost you too."

She opened her arms and he embraced her. They held on to each other for a bit, Elissa let a tear travel it's way down her cheek before she wiped it away and released him. "Not that I am complaining brother, but what are you doing here?"

Fergus pulled back and scowled at her, "I only have one sister, when she is foolish enough to get shaken around by an ogre I feel it's my obligation, no, my duty to come and lecture her."

She snorted, "My apologies oh Lord High Chancellor of the annoying Brotherhood, next time I shall tell the Ogre not to shake me whilst he's trying to kill me."

"Good," Fergus chuckled and then looked uncomfortable, "there's one other thing."

Elissa groaned and then pinched the bridge of her nose, "There usually is. Alright...tell me."

Fergus chuckled, "Teagan is here."

"What?!" she squeaked out, her throat was dry and not kind to her vocal cords, making her surprised exclamation a higher pitch.

Fergus laughed out loud at that, "You can hardly blame him, Elissa. I only just gave him permission to begin courting you and before he can even come and formally declare his intentions, you try to die!"

"Don't exaggerate," she admonished. " I never actually try to die. Besides, I don't even know if the Wardens will allow this, let alone whether or not I _want_ this!" she exclaimed.

Fergus sighed heavily, "Elissa, I know this is not what you would have wanted. Even before the blight happened. Father and Mother fought over your independent nature so much when we were children. We all know you would never do something that you did not want to do. Just, please consider a few things," he pleaded.

"Such as?" she asked, her left brow raised in challenge.

Fergus squeezed her hands slightly, "Father would not have made the match if he didn't think the two of you would be suited to one another. Of us all, Father had the best judgement of other people, save for Howe. He had a blind spot when it came to that man. Also, Teagan is a loyal, brave, and steadfast man. He doesn't separate himself from his people which makes him well loved," her brother said, trying to make a case for the man. "Also, he has a deep admiration of you. I dare say he's more than half in love with you already. I think he'd impale himself on his own sword to keep you from harm. Did you know there is a statue that he recently erected in your honor in Redcliff?"

Elissa's appalled face said it all, "No! Dear Maker, please don't tell me that he put up a statue of me?!"

Fergus laughed, "Maker, no! It's a Griffon, but the plaque beneath it says 'Dedicated to the Hero of Fereldan, renowned savior of Redcliff, long may her beauty and bravery endure."

Elissa buried her face in her hands, her cheeks inflamed, "Maker!"

Fergus released her hands and patted her on the head like he used to when they were children. "The man is totally lost to your charms."

"I hate you," she slapped his arm playfully.

He laughed again, "No you don't. Just... don't reject him immediately? Please? For my sake. I tire of his mooning."

She sighed, "It may not be my choice."

"Well, if the First Warden releases you, please consider it? Mother and Father wanted you to be happy. I want you to be happy." Fergus hugged her and then stood to leave the room, "I'll let the others know you've awoken, then send you up something to eat."

"Thank you, Fergus."

He nodded then left her to think. Elissa sunk down into her pillows, her hip and leg protesting harshly. This was not going to be easy.

Soon after Anders came back to inspect her leg and then broke the news to her that she was likely to be out of fighting commission for a few weeks yet. The bones were healing and he could speed her recovery. However, because of the severity of the injury to her hip and thighbone, she may have difficulty with some of her shield tactics. This displeased her very much. Anders had no accurate prediction for whether she'd ever get back to her former ability. She may have to change her fighting style, the shield required a certain stance and strength in her legs. If it gave out on her in the heat of battle she would be quickly overwhelmed. She needed to be able to stand her ground. As it was, when the weather was foul she would most certainly limp, arthritis would also be an issue as she grew older.

"Why don't you ever have any good news, Anders?" she groused.

"Because you're cute when you're grumpy?" he asked teasingly.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, "Look, Bann Teagan has been asking to see you. I had some crutched made for you so that you can go hide in the garden. However, I can't keep the man away forever, you've been awake for days and he insists he be able to see that you're alright for himself. Also, we received a missive from Weisshaupt yesterday," he looked at her with discomfort on his face. "Nathaniel and I peeked at it, just looking out for you, you understand. Elissa, he's released you to marry."

She raised a brow at that, "Nice to know I can count on the two of you to stay out of my private correspondences."

Anders shook his head and took her hand in his as he sat down on the bed. He looked into her eyes seriously, "If I could, I'd marry you myself, Maker's breath I think all of us would, except maybe Justice," he shuddered.

"Anders," she said shakily, not knowing what to say. He shook his head and leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on her lips. It was soft but chaste. Nothing but a promise of what could be.

"I would never be able to make you happy, sweetheart," he said gently. "I just wanted to tell you, before you made your decision. We all love you, in our own way, we'd be there for you in any way we could be, even if nothing came of it, Nathaniel has his own candle for you. Not that you've noticed. He's very careful about how he acts around you. Your brother has a lot to do with it. He was in here almost more than I was when you were unconscious. Left as soon as you started to wake."

"I, don't know what to say," she whispered.

"Then, don't say anything. I just want you to know that if you are tempted to say yes because of loneliness, just think of the alternatives. You have more than a few choices and there is no marriage required," he leaned forward and kissed her cheek this time. "I'll go get those crutches for you," he said before rising and leaving the room.

Elissa sat back, stunned. She'd endured what she assumed was goodnatured teasing from them both, never realizing that there was a bit of truth to their flirtation.

More than Anders, Nathaniel's feelings surprised her. How long? She had known him her whole life, he was four years older than she. Back then she was nothing more than an awkward teen when he was sent to squire in the Free Marches. Before that they'd not exchanged more than a friendly hug here and there. A comforting embrace or two since she'd become Commander, once he stopped being so angry with her, of course.

She looked up as Anders returned with the crutches, "Thank you, Anders."

He smiled gently, his hazel eyes warm, "My _pleasure_."

She blushed and he chuckled as he left the room.

"Ass," she laughed affectionately. She then proceeded to try and get herself into a pair of breeches and a tunic so she could hobble down to the garden.

* * *

Much later than she would have liked she managed to find her way to a bench in the garden where she gazed up at the sun flickering through the leaves as the breeze blew gently through them. The whisper of the breeze soothed her as she tried to relax through the pain of her injury. She'd staunchly refused any pain tonic not wanting to becoming reliant on it. Anders had again clucked his tongue at her but relented.

"So, My Lady is found," a familiar voice called from the gardens entrance.

She jumped, startled at the sudden sound and glanced towards the voice to find Bann Teagan standing there. The sudden jarring had her hissing in pain. Once it passed she sought out the man that called to her. He was much like she remembered him, though he'd gotten rid of the braid, and his hair was a bit longer. But his eyes were still warm and his smile roguish. He looked more rested than he had in Redcliff and somehow as relieved as he'd been when they'd destroyed the dead at Redcliff.

"My Lord!" She exclaimed and struggled to rise again the pain caught her by surprise and she felt dizzy from the intensity.

He held out his hand as if he could stop her from getting up from where he was, "Maker's Breath, please my Lady do not get up!" He was at her side quicker than she would have guessed that he could move. "Please, rest. I simply wish to come and speak with you, if you would but allow me to join you?"

Elissa winced as she settled down, "I doubt that I will be pleasant company, my Lord. However, as I am told that you've been most eager to see me, I should not be so cruel as to refuse you an audience now," she gestured to the empty spot on the bench beside her. The pain was dulling from sharp daggers in her joints to a hard throb. A light sheen of sweat had formed itself between her shoulder blades. She had a feeling that she would need assistance to get back to her room. Still, at the very least, she would get this over with, for good or ill.

He sat down beside her, concern in her eyes. "My Lady," he began and then paused, "how are you?"

She snorted, "I look better than I feel I think."

"Perhaps, this can wait until you are feeling better? I feel I am being selfish in wanting to speak with you on our personal matter, it can wait. I can give you time," he took her hand.

His touch was gentle and she sighed, not having the heart to send him away, "No my Lord, we cannot hide from this situation forever. I believe we should talk sooner rather than later, especially since I've heard many opinions on the matter, but, I have yet to hear your own. That is hardly fair."

His startled laugh broke the tension, "It is nice to hear my feelings echoed my lady, I've known of our engagement since Eamon awoke from his malady. I struggled with that knowledge when we marched on Denerim. I didn't know if you knew, or if our engagement was still valid, as you were a Grey Warden. I had so many questions. You understand?" his eyes pleaded with her to understand what he was trying to convey. "I would have spoken to you sooner, but, could not. Our...exchange in the Chantry gave me hope that you would be agreeable, but I didn't know if you would be allowed," his voice was thick with emotion when he continued, "During the battle of Denerim, I worried that I would lose you forever without knowing if we could have had a future."

Elissa squeezed his hand, "I'm alive Teagan," she assured him, dropping the formal address.

"Alive, but still you place yourself in constant danger, Elissa!" he ground out, startling her with his sudden outburt. He noticed this and then raised her hand to his lips, brushing them over her knuckles, making her blush.

"Please understand," he begged. "I am a man who has before the blight never put thought to settling down. Then, a woman unlike any I have ever known comes to Redcliff and turns my world upside down. Her beauty and bravery stir me, her eyes captivate me and her recklessness is the cause of so many sleepless nights. Your brother has threatened to burn my letters if I inquire as to your welfare one more time. Then, he sends me word that you've been crushed by an Ogre! I rode my horse nearly to death to get here. Please, you must take more care!" he finished passionately. His eyes drew her in, as they had the first time she'd met him. They were the color of the waking sea and his gaze as intense as any storm.

"Worry not, my Lord. I will not be gallivanting off into battle anytime soon," she promised and smiled when he released a shaky breath in relief. "Anders believes I shall not be able to withstand direct assault with my shield stance. I can wield a sword but I've never had the dexterity for dual weapons. My hip was dislocated and I might not be able to pivot enough to wield a Great Sword. In effect, I might have to lead from the rear for the foreseeable future," she finished the sentence between gritted teeth. She bit her lip at the anger in her voice. "I'm sorry, I've always been able to push through set backs before. I feel helpless," she admitted.

Again, he kissed her hand and puffed up visibly when she blushed, "Elissa, you are anything but helpless. You hold the respect of all of Fereldan, and you command the hearts of many, including my own. Do not doubt yourself now."

"I don't know how I feel about this engagement or your feelings," she confessed. "A Cousland does what they must. And I am inclined to honor my Father's wishes. I never wanted an arranged marriage and I don't believe you the kind of man to marry for duty alone. What of love, Teagan? Would you marry me if I could not love you?"

His expression was enough of an answer for her but he spoke passionately, "I would possess your heart, Elissa, or we would part ways. I would never force you. You have but to command me to go and I shall ride back to Redcliff and never bother you again," he seemed slightly offended that she would believe him capable of enforcing the contract that her Father and Eamon made against her wishes.

"I meant no offense, I just want to explain that you've known about this far longer than I and I still don't know how I feel about it. I only just heard back from Weisshaupt, I am free to marry. It's just that, when I became a Warden, I renounced all titles and lands, and now here I am an Arlessa in my own right. I learned that the taint prevented me from having children, then I was told that the Architects meddling effectively rendered the taint harmless, and that children may be possible. Then, I learned that I've been betrothed since girlhood to a man I only met during the blight," she took a deep steadying breath. "I am not saying no, I am asking for patience. I have lost so much, Teagan. I am tired. I have been fighting for my life since the night Rendon Howe stole my life from me. It is hard to give up fighting when there always seem to be an enemy around the next bend."

"I would not be an enemy," he said softly. He moved closer to her and leaned down, his breath ghosting over her lips, "I would be your knight, if you would but let me."

Elissa's eyes closed under the spell of his voice and warmth, the masculine smell of him was a heady drug and Maker save her but she wanted him to kiss her. Just as he leaned in closer and the heat of his lips reached hers someone cleared their throat. Her eyes flew open to find Teagan looking at the garden entrance with irritation.

"Commander," Nathaniel called to her, looking quite unimpressed with Teagan's glare. "Might I have a word with you?'

"Yes, of course Nathaniel," she turned an apologetic smile to Teagan. "I am sorry, my Lord. We will have to finish our discussion at a later time."

Teagan stood and kissed her hand gently again, "I look forward to it, My Lady."

Once he was gone Nathaniel sat down next to her, "So, he wasted no time." His tone was slightly bitter.

Elissa bit her lower lip, her conversation with Anders replaying itself in her mind. "What do you think, Nathaniel?" she had no idea how she would feel about his answer, but she did not want to dance around Nathaniel's feelings forever.

He took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up to his, "I think he doesn't deserve you," he said and then before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers, tasting her like he would a fine wine. His lips moved over hers softly and she grabbed his collar to deepen the kiss which turned passionate. When they pulled apart he settled his forehead against hers, "You've haunted me, all my life."

"Nathaniel," Elissa whispered. "Why haven't you-" he silenced her with another kiss and when he pulled away he stroked her cheek.

"Why do you think my Father sent me to the Free Marches? I didn't win your Father's favor, he worried that I wouldn't be able to handle you. As a result, my Father sent me away to 'toughen me up'" he smiled down at her, his hand moved from stroking her cheek affectionately to run his fingers through her red curls.

"You're Father sent you to the Free Marches because of me?" she misted up, had they become betrothed when she was a teen, what might have happened to her then?

"Yes, he felt your Father meant that you needed a 'firm' hand. I didn't ever want to hurt you. I always loved you, I would have killed anyone who dared raise a hand to you, I might have even killed Father myself if he'd hurt you," he kissed her forehead, "I idolized the man, but I worshiped you."

"Oh, Nathaniel," her tears filled her eyes.

"No," he soothed. "Please, don't cry Lissa. I didn't deserve you then, and I certainly don't deserve you now."

"What?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Finally Nathaniel Howe was confessing his feelings towards her and now he was pulling away from her. Was every man in this keep out of his mind?

"I was spoiled then, and when I came back, I was bitter. Then, when I found you again, I wanted to hold you and kill you at the same time. You took my Father, my Father took your whole family. There is so much sin between us. While you do not blame me, and I forgive you. I can't look at you and not feel ashamed. I can't take you to my bed and not feel as though I failed you. And I am still angry. Maker forgive me, but I cannot help it! You deserve better, I don't want to look at our children and see my Father's eyes staring back at me," he gathered her into his arms and held her tightly. "I am so sorry Lissie."j

"You never did play fair," she sniffled into his chest.

"No," he agreed. "I just wanted you to know, before it was no longer something I could tell you. I didn't want what could have been to stop you from being happy. Anders has an incredibly large mouth. I needed to explain how I felt without his interference. Despite what he thinks, I couldn't share you with anyone, but, even having you all to myself I would always push you away. You would never be happy with me.''

When he finally released her and left the garden, she was left alone with her thoughts. The warmth of the early summer sun did nothing to alleviate the sudden cold that came with the absence of his embrace. She turned her eyes to the heavens and sighed loudly, "Why is nothing ever easy?"

* * *

Over the course of the next few days the confessions of both Teagan and Nathaniel left her much to think about. Inwardly she cursed them both. Teagan for being intriguing and Nathaniel for being pragmatic and for pulling away from her so thoroughly. Since the garden he'd been exceedingly respectful and deferential, but gone was the childhood friendship and affection that they had begun to rekindle since the events of the battle at Amaranthine. He was making it clear to her that it was over, he was letting her go.

Anders made no more mention of his own attraction to her either, which, was fine. He was perfectly clear that he could only meet some of her needs. Love in the Circle was not condoned, for fear that the magic within them would pass down to their offspring. Though Anders was in his own way declaring his feelings for her, his lack of commitment would wear on her. Circle Mages did not marry, only held onto what they could when they could. That was not a way that she wanted to live. While Anders swore he didn't want anything to do with the Circle, some things were just too much for him to handle. Committment to something other than his own needs for example was one of them. That might change, but she couldn't see it changing for her. He even told her as much.

Before now, she had only ever entertained thoughts of attraction for any of the three men much as she would have for any other handsome man. No need to pursue something more if she was living from one deadly adventure to the next, after all. All that changed with this betrothal.

The First Warden was near ordering the union between her and Teagan. He even suggested that a Warden presence on either side of Fereldan and in Soldiers Peak would be sounder militarily than just a concentrated force in Amaranthine. She would abdicate as the Arlessa of Amaranthine and give the seat back to Nathaniel Howe, he was after all bred to play the part. She could see the First Wardens point. It would make it more difficult for the Wardens to be ousted from Fereldan again, should they be more spread out. With Alistair on the throne recruiting had begun anew and new recruits showed up at Amaranthine's gates almost daily.

She just couldn't decide if it's what she wanted. All her life she struggled against the quiet proper life of a lady. She wanted to join the Wardens ever since she was young. When Duncan arrived at her family's home she was determined that she was going to leave with him, one way or another. It was the only thing she'd ever wanted for herself. However, since the Architect had taken her, she'd begun to tire of the constant fighting. Peace seemed like a far off dream. And she couldn't deny that there were times when she regretted not pursuing romantic overtures made by her companions during the blight. She wondered often, what the harm would there have been in letting go and finding comfort in the arms of another? At the end of the day,however, there always seemed to be something more important to do.

She sighed, she could make no decisions now. She must get to know the man before she could agree to the arrangement. So when he came to her and asked her to visit him in Redcliff she agreed, much to his surprise.

"I must confess I did not expect you to agree so easily," he smiled warmly.

"We should both know what we're getting into Teagan. I do not want to marry a man I hardly know," she explained.

"I agree, you might find you cannot bear the way I chew my food nor want to put up with how much mud I drag into the Manor," he grinned.

"Manor?" She asked curiously. His comment painted an image of him entering a house, tracking in mud, pheasant slung over one shoulder and a bow over another. A wide smile on his handsome features as he greeted his wife on returning from hunting. She blushed at the way it made her feel warm inside.

"I cannot stay at Redcliff for more than a week at a time," he explained. "The Bannorn of Rainesfere is still mine to run until Alistair gifts it to someone else, I still stay there. It's too small to be considered a castle, it's more like a large house. Not too grand, it has become home to me." his proud smile warmed her.

"So why am I visiting you in Redcliff, then?" She asked curiously.

"I simply did not think that it would make a grand impression…?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I need nothing grand my Lord," she shook her head but smiled in spite of herself. He wanted to impress her, enough that he was willing to endure the memories of Redcliff Castle for her sake. "I can join you in Rainesfere at your leisure, just tell me when I may impose upon your hospitality and I shall be there."

He laughed and mock-bowed, "Her Ladyship may come to visit me as soon as she can comfortably sit a horse. Or by carriage if she would prefer."

Elissa made a face causing him to chuckle, "I cannot stand riding in a stuffy carriage. Let me consult with Anders on what he thinks about my progress. The pain is less and I am able to get around without the crutches now, if slowly. Perhaps riding will help."

* * *

As it turned out, Anders made her wait another week before declaring her fit for travel. Learning that she would be ready soo, Teagan stayed so that they could travel together. Anders examined her again to make sure that she was ready. She was stiff but he declared that the bones were knitted as much as they were ever going to be. Now it was up to her to move around more to regain some mobility. He did stuff her saddlebags full of elfroot before he left. He insisted that he stay behind however, something about Justice needing him for something. Nathaniel also understandably stayed behind. Velanna, Ohgren and Sigrun accompanied her. Velanna walked, snorting in derision when one of Teagan's knights offered for her to ride with him. She instead chose to walk beside Sigrun who rode a pony. Ohgren walked next to his pony, or rather staggered along with his arm slung around it's neck singing bawdy tavern songs to it.

The first day did not start off badly, the muscle in her thigh was stretching nicely and her hip seemed to be fairing alright. That was up until midday. The sun overhead beat down on them and though she only donned a set of leather armor she found that her hip began to ache and before long she was sweating from both the heat and the pain.

"Elissa," Teagan dropped his horse back and got a look at her. "Maker's breath! You're white as a sheet!" He raised his hand up, "Halt!" he called and his entourage pulled to a stop.

He slid off his horse and hurried over to hers, "Let me help you down!"

She accepted his help begrudgingly, hissing as her hip protested, she fell against his chest and if she was not in so much pain she would have blushed at the way she was pressed against him. "Andraste's ass this hurts!" she exclaimed.

He pursed his lips trying to hide a smile at her cursing, "Come lean against me, we'll rest here. We've gone a good distance at this point, we can stop and eat something at least."

Angry and a little embarrassed at the weakness of her still healing body. She let him lead her to a nearby patch of shade where he helped her get settled on a patch of grass her hip protesting until she was sitting down in the coolness of the shade, "I am so sorry Teagan!" she apologized.

"No, I should have checked on you sooner," he assured her. "Aside from that, you never need to apologize to me dear lady." He kneeled down and handed her his waterskin. "Take a sip of water, I will have someone bring up more water from the nearby stream. Would you like me to ask Velanna to attend you?"

She smiled at him affectionately, he was being so attentive, "I think if I am to make it any farther today that might be a good idea."

He nodded and left to go and retrieve the elven mage. By the time Velanna came to take a look at her she had nearly fallen asleep from the relief of being off her horse.

"You push yourself too hard," Velanna chided but not unkindly. Elissa was the only human Velanna ever spoke kindly to.

"I cannot afford to be this weak," Elissa hissed. "What if we encounter darkspawn on the road?"

"Then you will let the drunken oaf take care of it," Velanna responded without pause as she laid her hands on Elissa's newly healed left thigh and hip.

Elissa felt the soothing coolness of Velanna's magic flow through her, "I always liked how your healing spells feel. Like a cool river on a hot summer day."

Velanna chuckled, "Anders is skilled but impatient, he rushes where he should go slowly and he uses too much of the energy from the fade, not enough from the world around him. Magic lies in more places than in the fade...circle fool."

Elissa smiled and did not argue especially since the throbbing was gone, "That is so nice. Thank you, Velanna."

Velanna preened visibly then sniffed, "We should stop every four hours, not longer than that."

Elissa groaned, "Why?"

"Because your body has been healed with magic and while it's good for mending wounds quickly, bones take awhile to go back to what they once were, if ever. You were lucky you only got knocked unconscious! If that Ogre had grabbed you around the middle instead of your leg you'd have been beyond even Anders' skill!" the elven mage scolded her.

"Ugh, fine!" Elissa pouted.

An evil smile spread over the elven mage's lips, "Actually, I may know how you can ride for longer."

Elissa raised an eybrow at her, "How?"

"You could ride side saddle," Velanna studied her nails.

"I would have to ride in front of someone or I migh slide off," Elissa said and then her expression turned stormy. "Oh, I hate you."

Velanna threw her head back and fairly cackled, "I know."

"Would I actually be able to ride longer or are you simply teasing me?" she asked unhappily.

"Both," Velanna smirked.

"Maker's balls, you are _such_ a bitch!" she threw a handful of grass and dirt at the woman.

Velanna dodged the debris easily and smirked, "Shall I go ask him for you?"

"Don't you dare!" Elissa glared. "I will ask him myself."

"Suit yourself, just remember that if you get back on your own horse at this point you will be in even more pain and we'll have to stop for longer. This way you'll be a little more comfortable."

Elissa watched as Velanna sauntered away, clearly pleased with herself. "Harpy!" she hissed at her friends back.

Teagan appeared a short time later carrying one of her waterskins. He sat down beside her while she drank. "How are you feeling, my Lady?"

"Could you not just call me Elissa?" she asked with a quirk of her lips.

He smiled back and then winked. "As you wish, Elissa."

She giggled then caught herself. Since when did warriors _giggle_? Still, a quick look at his face showed that he was pleased at her reaction so she decided he was not judging her for it. She took a deep breath, hoping that she did not sound too forward, "Teagan, Velanna thinks that I should ride side saddle..." she trailed off and fidgeted with her waterskin.

He reached out and stilled her fingers. "Then you shall ride with me," he said confidently.

She blushed and looked away so he could not see how nervous she was, "If you're certain, I could ride with one of the knights-,"

He reached out and lifted her chin gently so that she was looking at him, "Elissa, holding you in my arms is not a pleasure I would share with anyone else in this world. You will ride with me."

"Oh. Thank you, Teagan," she replied. She felt an accompanying heat in her lower belly that she'd never felt before.

Rather than reply he brushed his lips over her knuckles and rose to his feet, "Let me go and prepare my horse and I shall return to check on you once I am done."

She leaned back against the tree. "Maker's breath. How am I going to get through this?"

* * *

A/N: I started this before I started my other piece _The Blood Rose._ I hadn't posted it because I wasn't sure that it was good enough. It seemed almost too formulaic. I re-read it recently and thought, _'It doesn't have to be'_. Maybe I can write something new, something different? Something untold? So, here goes nothing. So far the first chapter is run of the mill, but, I hope that you've enjoyed it so far. I will nurse it along some different paths and hope we come out somewhere fulfilling.


	2. Chapter 2

Honor Bound

A Dragon Age Fanfiction by 4AMurderofCrows

Chapter 2: Rainesfere

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Elissa assumed that it would take a miracle to get her back on a horse, or at least two tof three Knights. However, Teagan lifted her onto the back of the horse by her waist as though she were a much smaller woman. The way his finery fit him detracted from the musculature that lay underneath. She couldn't help but think that perhaps he wore his clothing much looser than necessary to hide the fact that he was obviously used to hard work. What did this man get up to in Rainesfere that enabled him to lift battle hardened women onto a back of a horse as though she were naught but a sack of potatoes?

Once she was secured to his liking Teagan skillfully swung himself into the saddle behind her and he settled her against him, one arm snuggly around her middle and the other guiding the horse as they begun on their journey anew. She relaxed against him and smiled as she felt the musculature of him at her back. "You are a puzzle Teagan Guerrin," she said aloud before she could stop herself.

He seemed to consider her statement before answering, "Am I, my Lady?"

"Elissa," she corrected, smilingat the rumble of laughter that vibrated from his chest. "And, yes. You're manners are impeccable and you are every inch the gentleman. But somewhere, underneath that lies the heart of a man who wants a simpler life. I find that intriguing."

He did laugh out loud at that, "I am pleased that my Lady is intrigued by my simple ways."

She couldn't help but look over her shoulder at him. She found him smiling widely down at her and his eyes crinkled at the sides in amusement. He looked happy. She found that she quite liked being the reason for that. He should smile more. It looked nice on him. "You know that's not what I meant," she huffed playfully.

He gave her a lopsided grin that was boyish and had her blushing again, she quickly turned to look ahead again.

"You're not wrong," he said after a moment. The silent seconds between her blush and his reply did not remove the amused tone from his voice. "I would much rather be working than pontificating at the landsmeet. Being the younger son had it's advantages, I'll admit. Eamon would still preside over Redcliff if everything had gone as it should. Darkspawn are an inconsiderate lot though, aren't they?"

She laughed, "They are at that."

"Would it surprise you to learn that I get up early and chop wood for the Manor, or that I help Master Dennet with the horses at Redcliff Farms? I won't lie, I do actual work in my holdings, Elissa. I hope that this doesn't displease you, it is not something I am willing to change," he said seriously.

"Not at all," she replied. "I think it's wonderful."

He squeezed her around the middle in a sort of hug, "Thank you."

She blushed again and felt him shift so that his lips were near her ear, "I am intrigued by you as well, Elissa Cousland."

She couldn't help but tilt her head to the side as though inviting him to kiss the exposed skin of her neck. "And what about me intrigues you, my Lord?" she asked breathlessly.

"Oh, many things my lady," he replied with a mischevious grin. "Right now, however, I find it interesting how often you blush. Surely in Highever they know how to compliment a Lady?" he teased.

She shook her head. "Highever men are rather rough around the edges. How my brother ever won over Oriana, I'll never know. Still, I should think my pink cheeks have less to do with the lack of compliments in my past and more with the man giving them to me now," she replied with a cheeky smile.

He hummed in response, "Well then, as a point of pride I shall simply have to keep complimenting you."

She couldn't help the smile that spread over her face or the warmth in her cheeks. So far, riding side saddle with Teagan Guerrin was quite ejoyable and less awkaward than she thought it would be. In fact, she felt safe in his arms. Something she hadn't felt in quite some time. It was an odd notion. To be the one constantly riding into danger to save the day, and suddenly, the arms of another becomes a safe harbor. She didn't know quite what to make of it.

* * *

The Bannorn of Rainesfere was picturesque with rolling hills, and forests that were a peaceful contrast to the majestic beauty of the Frostback Mountains beyond it. The small cottages dotting the countryside were charming and Elissa found herself fond of the province already. When they finally arrived at the Manor she found that it was quite fitting of the man she had gotten to know on trip to the tiny province. It was as Teagan had said, a large house. Not quite large enough to be considered a Castle or a Keep. But large enough that it could be called comfortable. It suited him more than the sprawling Castle at Redcliff.

The stained glass windows winked brightly in the sunlight and Elissa smiled, "Teagan, it's beautiful."

He slid down to the ground and smiled up at her before holding out his arms for her, "I am glad my Lady approves."

She carefully slid off the horse and into his waiting arms, this time enjoying the feel of his hands encircling her waist as he lowered her to the ground. He looked down at her and grinned. "Shall we?"

She suddenly realized that she'd been staring into his eyes and then shook her head as though to clear it, "Of course."

He handed the reigns of his horse off to the stable boy and took her hand in his, smiling, "Allow me to show you my home, Elissa."

She smiled back and nodded. He pulled her with him gently up the front steps and into the Manor where she was greeted by cherry wood and warm colors. The Foyer was not large but it was beautiful. The floor looked to be made of dark slate and a fire crackled away merrily in the fireplace. Above the mantle hung a portrait of Rowan, Cailan's mother. Light flowed through the windows in a riot of colors through stainded glass and she felt, at home. She looked up at Teagan and found him looking back, his expression slightly anxious.

"It's beautiful, Teagan," she said sincerely.

He relaxed visibly and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the backs of her knuckles gently. "Not half as beautiful as you. But, I am happy that you like it."

She blushed. "Show me the rest?"

He straightened with a smile, "Of course! The grand tour it is!" he offered her his arm and she laughed, taking it.

He led her through the house and Elissa was impressed at the craftsmanship of the place. Everything was warm and cheerful, her own room was the most elegantly decorated room she'd ever seen. She assumed that she would get something disgustingly floral but it turned out to be done in lace and blues and creams. In fact, it reminded her much of her own room at Highever. She looked up at Teagan with narrowed eyes, "You've been busy my Lord."

A sheepish grin greeted her and she found she could not be irritated that he'd either been in touch with Fergus or had visited Highever and seen her old rooms. "I wanted you to feel at home here. Or at least, have another place that you can find solace."

She shook her head and smiled, "I am grateful that I hold such a place in your esteem as to merit such thoughtfulness."

He searched her face, "Does that mean that you like it?"

She grinned, "I love it, truly."

He grinned back, obviously relieved and leaned down kissing her cheek. "Then, I am pleased that you find it to your liking. I will leave you to rest before dinner. I will send up a maid to help you with whatever you need. Dinner is in a few hours. I shall come back for you then?"

She nodded, "Where will my friends be?"

He smiled, "They have been offered similar rooms."

She smiled and tilted her head to the side, "Please do not be offended if Velanna does not accept them. She will likely camp in the nearby wood."

He nodded, "I imagine being Dalish makes being a Warden easier in some respects and more difficult in others."

She could not argue that point, not being Dalish herself. She took a step forward and rose up on her toes placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before backing into her room, "Until later."

He half bowed and smiled, "Until later."

She shut the door and leaned against it with a silly grin on her face. This was turning out to be a lovely trip. Even if nothing happened between them, she could not deny that this was so far quite relaxing, despite how sore she was. At the thought of her hip she realized that she was quite tired. She removed her leather armor and heaved a sigh of relief as she stood in her small clothes.

She half walked half hobbled over to the bed and crawled under the duvet. Her muscles ached and the relief of the bed was palpable. She sighed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When next she woke it was to the quiet knocking at her door. She sat up and looked around, noting that she'd left a literal trail of armor from the door to the bed. She chuckled to herself. She'd not done that since she started sparring with Fergus when she was fourteen. "Who is it?" she called out in response to a second knock.

"It's Lena, my Lady. I've come to help you get ready for dinner," came a feminine reply.

Elissa sighed, "You may come in."

The door opened and a small woman came in the door. She was short but not short enough to be elven. Her hair was a deep brown with streaks of gray. She had a plain but kind face with calculating brown eyes. "Your Ladyship, I am Lena. His Lordship has asked me to attend you during your stay," she curtsied after she shut the door behind herself.

"Lena, it is nice to meet you. I must apologize ahead of time. I have not had a ladies maid since I was fifteen. I was never one to tolerate being made a fuss over," she said and pushed back the duvet.

Lena nodded, "His Lordship has already instructed that you are rather independent, my Lady. Teryn Fergus has also instructed that I ensure her Ladyship receives the proper amount of care during her recovery. I am also adept at making poultices and healing tonics," she offered with another curtsy.

Elissa rolled her eyes, "Why do I get the feeling that I am going to be coddled no matter how much I do not want to be? So, they both sided against me, eh?"

A smile pulled at the corner of Lena's lips. "It would seem that way, My Lady. The Hero of Ferelden deserves some measure of solace and care, especially when she gets injured while protecting her people."

Elissa took a deep breath and blew it out in irritation. "Alright, alright! However, I refuse to have hours spent on my hair. It's unruly and red and a horrid mess. Every maid I have ever had has left me with a sore scalp and an even worse temper. Do we have an agreement?" she offered her hand to the woman.

Lena looked at the hand as if it would bite her and then up into the Wardens face as if assessing whether or not this was some kind of trick. She seemed to decide that the young woman was sincere and she nodded, "As you wish my Lady. As long as you agree to let me do my job, I see no reason to fidget endlessly with your hair." she shook Elissa's hand firmly.

"Would you like me to help you dress for dinner?" she asked.

"I only own one dress," Elissa replied sheepishly, earning a smile from Lena.

"We can have more made while you are here my Lady, his Lordship has already warned the Tailor that he may be needed for your stay," she replied and headed to the wardrobe where Elissa's dress was already hung up. Someone had brought her things up and put them away while she was shown around the house. Teagans household was efficiently run, she'd give him that.

Lena took out the grey woven dress. It was trimmed in blue and white. A dress for the Arlessa of Amaranthine to receive guests during gatherings. It was not a ball gown or a dress that anyone would call pretty. It was functional and plain. Lena pursed her lips and turned around to face Elissa. "Let's get you ready. His Lordship will be up to collect you soon."

Elissa was dressed and a brush was run through her hair to detangle it. A pair of combs made from seashells held her hair back away from her face and the rest of her hair flowed down her back in waves of crimson. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked simply attired but...pretty. It had been a long time since she felt pretty. Pretty wasn't something she really thought about being. "Thank you, Lena."

Lena smiled, "I did hardly anything, her Ladyship is beautiful. You look just as lovely in armor, I'd wager."

Elissa shook her head and laughed, "I doubt the darkspawn think so."

Lena laughed, "Compliments are not something you enjoy I take it my Lady?"

Elissa snorted, "I spent all my time as a young girl training to be a warrior with boys and men who were in my Father's armies. They could not afford to compliment me. At my Mother's salons I was constantly complimented, but, that is because Iwas a Teryn's daughter. If I have been complimented since the blight, it's been because someone had something that they wanted from me or they were obligated in some way. So, I suppose it's not that I don't enjoy them. I just never really got used to them?"

Lena smiled gently, "His Lordship compliments you constantly. He speaks of you often, to anyone who listens, in fact. We're all very happy you are finally here, my Lady. He is a good man."

Elissa felt a pull in her heart, "He talks about me?"

Lena chuckled, "Aye, my Lady. The Arl would bring the very stars down from the heavens if her Ladyship wished."

Elissa blushed, "Well, that doesn't put a lot of pressure on me, now does it?"

Lena raised an eyebrow, "I can think of worse things than having a handsome Lord worship the ground you walk on, my Lady."

Elissa laughed, "So can I, actually."

At that there was a knock on the door, "Speaking of handsome Lords." Lena winked at her and then went to the door and opened it. Teagan was indeed on the otherside. He stood tall in a pair of doe skin breeches and a cream colored shirt. It seemed to be a little relaxed for a noblemans attire but considering her own dress, it seemed almost fitting. She wondered if he'd taken extra care not to out dress her. It was...thoughtful.

She stood and dropped a cursty as did Lena when he entered the room. He held up his hand, "Please, you do not have to do that while you are here and never to me, my Lady.

She rose and took the arm that she offered. "I must apologize ahead of time for the amount of food I and my Wardens will eat, my Lord. Long gone are the days of a girlish appetite. It is an unfortunate side affect of being a Grey Warden."

Teagan laughed, "I am well aware of the famed Grey Warden appetite. I was in your hold for weeks, if you remember? I spent a great deal of time with your Wardens while you were unconscious. I find the lives of your order to be quite fascinating, in fact. I can understand Cailan's obsession."

She smiled, "While Cailan romanticised it a touch, I am not unhappy at having been recruited. It saved my life in more ways than one."

Teagan nodded thoughtfully, "Your brother and I have discussed his version of events. If you ever wish to talk about it, I am always here. You can talk to me about anything."

Elissa nodded quietly, "Perhaps. Thank you."

* * *

They entered the dining room and her Wardens stood and saluted with fists over their hearts. Well, Ohgren sort of wobbled in place and when he clapped his fist to his chest he belched. But the thought was there. She chuckled when Velanna jabbed him with an elbow. He waved her off with a mumbled, "...damn bony woman!"

She pressed her lips together and turned an apologetic expression to Teagan who grinned and patted her hand. "Welcome to my home, friends! All of you have fought valiantly against a dire threat to these lands and I and my holds are forever in your debt. Please, be seated and break bread with me," he pulled out a chair for Elissa and then seated himself to her left at the head of the table. Once he was seated everyone else sat down and they began to eat.

The evening went rather well and Teagan seemed at home among them. She found herself watching him laugh at Oghrens stories and listen intently as Sigrun spoke about fighting with the legion. His eyes crinkled at the edges, these were the eyes of man who spent long hours in the sun, his face was slightly tanned, more so than when she had fought beside him to save Redcliff. Back then, he was pale and worn. The dark circles under his eyes had disappeared and he looked younger. He glanced her way and she blushed when she realized that she was caught staring. He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it, his eyes were bright with happiness and her heart stuttered at the intensity in them. He turned back to her Wardens to laugh at a comment from Sigrun and Elissa waited for him to release her hand. But moments ticked by and he held her hand still. Eventually the entire table seemed to notice that something was passing between them and her cheeks flamed. It was not unwelcome but he was loath to release her hand and she found that she was equally disinclined to have it back. The conversation died off and finally Velanna stood and inclined her head to Teagan whom had half risen as a gentleman would when a Lady was about to leave the table. "Ma Serranas, Arl Teagan. Your hospitality has been most welcome. I am afraid that the journey has been long and I and my fellow Wardens should be turning in. The Commander intends for us to make ourselves useful while in your hold. I should like to offer my services as a healer to your town folk if permissable?"

Teagan bowed to Velanna, "I would be in your debt Mistress Velanna. We are fortunate indeed to have someone of your skill with us. I know that we have serveral expectant Mothers in town that would especially appreciate having access to quality healing services."

Velanna pinked at the comment and Elissa grinned. 'Good,' she thought. 'Turn about it fair play.' She stifled a giggle when Velanna sent her a warning glare. The rest got up with her, Sigrun supporting Oghren, and excused themselves from the table.

Teagan held out his hand to her, "Would you care to join me for a brandy in my study, Elissa?"

She smiled, "That sounds lovely, and thank you for using my name at last."

He chuckled, "Anything my Lady wants, I will endeavor to provide."

"Then you are lucky that you are courting a woman who has no intention of taking advantage of such a generous suitor," she teased.

He took a step towards her and gazed down into her eyes, she could feel the heat of his body against her and she itched to raise her hands and settle them against his broad chest. His gray eyes held hints of blue she realized, they were boring into her. "And, is that what you want? Do you want me...to court you?" his voice was low and intimate and smooth like silk. She felt heat pool in her lower belly.

"I want to know you better," she replied.

He searched her eyes for something, she knew not what. After a moment he seemed to come to a decision and then raised her hand to his lips. Only instead of kissing the back of her knuckles as she thought he would he turned her hand over and kissed the skin of her wrist, brushing his lips over her pulse point seductively, and smiling when a whimper escaped her.

"For you, I am an open book," he replied and then tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

Elissa inclined her head and let him lead her to the study. Once there she sat down on the settee while he poured her a drink. She regarded him with interest, his broad shoulders bunched under his shirt. It narrowed at the waist, being loosely tucked into his trousers. His hips were narrow and he seemed quite fit. She hadn't known a nobleman of his station that kept as fit as Teagan. Even Fergus had softened a little now that he had taken over the Teryinir.

He turned and handed her the glass of Brandy and she covered her blatant perusal with taking a sip of the liquid. The brandy was warm and smooth and she closed her eyes as she swallowed. "This is lovely, Antivan Brandy?"

He nodded, "The last of the bottle that your friend, Zevran-?" he looked to her for confirmation. At her nod he continued, "had gifted me before he returned to Antiva."

She couldn't help the surprised look on her face. "I was not aware that you spent time with him."

He grinned, "We fought together on the ground while you and Alistair risked your lives on the tower. I shielded him from an arrow. It would have gone right through the back of his head if I hadn't been there. I tried to tell him that it was not necessary since he'd helped during the massacre at Redcliff. He insisted that I try real liquor. Evidently Ferelden wine is, oh how did he put it, 'prudish'."

She laughed, "That sounds like something he'd say. That man was an incorrigible flirt. Not even Alistair escaped."

Teagan grinned at that, "Oh? Now, this I have to hear."

"Only if your promise to tease his Majesty mercilessly the next time you see him," she replied.

He laughed, "Naturally."

"Zevran had a habit of teasing Alistair over his naivete. We took a job from Captain Kylon to earn some coin in Denerim. After the job, Oghren and I stayed to have a pint. Zevran decided that the best way to celebrate clearing rowdy mercinaries out of the Pearl was to avail himself of the services." she took another sip of her brandy before continuing. "Alistair, being Alistair, asked Zevran if it was really necessary for him to bed a woman right then and there. Since we had more important things to do."

Teagan rolled his eyes, "I wish Eamon had never sent him to the Chantry, the lad is way too sheltered and judgemental."

Elissa chuckled, "Well, evidently Zevran felt the same. He looked Alistair right in the eye and said, 'Sadly, you have rebuffed my advances at every turn, my handsome Warden. I must play naughty apostate and manly templar with someone else. Unless you're willing to change your mind and finally 'smite' me?'"

Teagan laughed out loud, "Oh, that's terrible!"

Elissa nodded, "Alistair had just taken a drink of his ale and nearly choked to death on it. I would have felt sorry for him, but really he did ask for it. He didn't talk to Zevran for a few days. In fact, he blushed like a tomato every time he saw Zevran after that for weeksg."

Teagan shook his head, still chuckling. "Thank you, I needed that. I will be certain to tease him about it the next time I see him!" he promised.

She finished her drink and handed him the glass. She stifled and yawn and tried to hide the action behind her hand. Unfortunately he noticed it.

"Forgive me, you must be tired. I should escort you back to your room and let you get your rest," he swallowed the contents of the rest of his drink and put their glasses away.

"I can stay up a little longer," she protested. Somehow even though she was a little sleepy, she was loath to say goodnight.

He smiled at her affectionately, "As much as I am sad to say goodnight to you, love, you look ready to fall asleep."

She sighed and mock scowled at him. "You have spent way too much time with Fergus."

He chuckled and offered her his arm. "He may have told me that you like to push yourself too far."

She wrinkled her nose at him, "Why do I get the feeling that I won't be getting away with anything if we end up pursuing this relationship."

He laughed as he led her back to her rooms. Once there they turned to face each other to say goodnight and he leaned down, kissing her gently on the cheek. Before straightening he whispered, "Goodnight, sweet Elissa."

She shivered at the feel of his warm breath tickling her skin and the nearness of him. Her eyes had fluttered closed at the feeling and so she didn't anticipate that anything more would happen. So when he brushed her lips with his own in a gentle kiss her eyes flew open before closing again. His lips were soft and masculine and still tasting of brandy.

He pulled back and looked down at her, searching her eyes when she opened them. He reached out and stroked her cheek, " _You_ are perfect, Elissa Cousland."

She smiled and shook her head, " _You_ are trouble, Teagan Guerrin."

He chuckled good naturedly, "So I've been told." He smiled and dropped his hand. "Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight," she replied still smiling as she let herself into her room and closed the door softly.

Once she heard his footsteps go down the hall she giggled and touched her lips. "Teagan bloody Guerrin!" she exclaimed disbelievingly. "Elissa, how in the Maker's name did you end up here?"

* * *

Morning came with a burst of light and sound from her window. The sound was a rythmic thud that brought her around slowly. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a moment as she listened for the noise again. When it happened again she let curiosity carry her out of bed and towards the window.

When she looked out she was greeted by the sight of Teagan in the side yard with an ax. He was chopping wood. Without a shirt. She tilted her head to the side to better see around the drape and couldn't help but admire the way his muscles stretched and moved. She'd seen Alistair with his shirt off once before during the blight. He was on his way back to his tent from a stream where he'd washed up. She remembered thinking that she'd never seen a finer specimen of man. She would never have told him that, of course. He was too awkward and shy. While, she loved him for it, she also had no patience for it. She could never seem to find any passion for him. But, as she watched Teagan grab another length of wood and raise his ax over his head she let her eyes travel down his torso and over his lower abdomen and admire where his trousers rode low on his hips. He was in a word, perfection. She wanted him. This much she knew. She just didn't know how she felt. Lust was no basis for a relationship. She frowned and shook her head. "Andraste's tits! I have to stop this," she growled.

A knock at the door saved her from swearing at herself further. She cast one more appreciative glance at Teagan before she moved away from the window. "Enter!" she called.

The door opened gently, revealing Lena with a tray of food. "Good Morning, my Lady."

"Lena," Elissa sighed. "Within my chambers would you please call me Elissa?"

Lena inclined her head, "If it pleases you."

Elissa nodded and sat down at the small table, "It does. This looks delicious, thank you."

Lena curtsied and hurried about the room, straightening the bed and picking up Elissa's dress. "I will get this cleaned for you. I have also taken the liberty of contacting the seamstress to come and measure you for more dresses and show you some fabric."

Elissa smiled at her gratefully, "Again, thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you to make my stay easier."

"Is there anything I can lay out for you to change into?" Lena asked.

Elissa shook her head. "I am going to train this morning, so I will be donning my leather armor. I have to learn a new weapons style. Unfortunately, that will mean a lot of practice."

Lena nodded. "My brother is a knight of Rainesfere. He uses duel weapons. I am sure that he'd be willing to help you."

Elissa's eyebrows rose, "That would be most helpful. What is your brother's name?"

"Desmond," she replied and curtsied again. "I shall leave you to your breakfast, Elissa."

"Thank you, Lena."

Once Lena left she hurriedly finished her breakfast and donned her armor. She was anxious to get started with her day. She was still feeling the effects of watching a half naked Teagan chop wood and she needed to work off some energy. Once she was ready she left the room and made her way downstairs where she ran into Sigrun. The dwarven woman was also heading to the training yard.

"Morning Boss Lady!" Sigrun greeted her cheerfully. "You look rested."

"Good Morning Sigrun," Elissa replied. "I am. And you? How did your first night in Rainesfere treat you?"

Sigrun yawned and shrugged, "Fine. I still feel weird about sleeping in places made out of trees."

Elissa laughed. "I can understand. The Manor must feel different compared to the stone. At least with Vigils Keep it's made out of granite and other materials that you are more used to.

Sigrun shrugged. "The Keep has wood in it too. Wood isn't bad. It's just weird. Change of subject, you and the Bann-Hammer seem to be getting on good. Right?"

Elissa was brought up short with a startled laugh. "The what?"

Sigrun grinned mischeviously, "Oghren calls him "The Bann-Hammer".

Elissa laughed again, "I really don't think I want to know. Also, please don't refer to him as that in polite company. _His_ company in particular. Maker's breath, I blush like a idiot around him as it is. I would be mortified if one of you called him 'The Bann-Hammer' to his face!"

Sigrun cackled, "As fun as that sounds, you don't have to worry about me. I am not responsible for Oghren when he's drunk," she warned.

"Oghren can't be responsible for Oghren when he's drunk," Elissa muttered. "Anyway, are you heading out to train?"

Sigrun nodded. "Yeah, hey, you going to learn duel weapons today?"

Elissa nodded. "I know you'll help me. There also seems to be a knight here that can help me as well."

"Great! The more the merrier," Sigrun smiled and practically bounced out the door ahead of her.

Elissa chuckled remembering how Nathaniel had called her 'remarkably perky'. Sigrun never changed. Thank the Maker that some things remained the same.

* * *

A/N: The positive response to this fiction has been surprising for me. However, I am very thankful to those of you who have followed, favorited and reviewed. Insights into Elissa's character and the developing relationship with Teagan are most welcome. I am thinking that of course we will need to have some adversity for our love birds. That should come in the next chapter I think. Also, I was thinking about the timeline. Specifically this fiction happens just after 'Awakening' and just after Hawk finishes her first year in Kirkwall. Corypheus has not yet been released and the Mage rebellion is still far off.


	3. Chapter 3

Honor Bound

A fan-fiction by 4AMurderofCrows

Chapter 3: Blood and Desire

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"It's not a shield in your hand, it's a bleeding dagger for Maker's sales!" Desmond barked at her when she raised the her shield arm again automatically to block an incoming blow, only managing to slide practice blade to the right. The impact jarring her arm all the way to the shoulder with more force than with a shield due to a smaller point of impact.

"I keep bloody forgetting," she growled as she took a step back out of the shield stance she'd once again fallen into.

"Apparently," the man drawled out sarcastically.

Elissa rolled her shoulders and shook herself to loosen her muscles. "Again," she ordered.

He shook his head. "You don't think you've had enough?"

"No," she replied with determination.

This time she settled for relaxing her stance so that her feet were apart, her shoulders square with her opponent so that she faced him head on, instead of raising her right shoulder so that she could bring up her shield.

Desmond shook his head and sighed. "Alright, you're a stubborn lass, I'll give you that."

"Shut up and fight," she growled.

He narrowed his eyes at her and took a practice swing with his broad sword and twirled his dagger in the other hand. "As you say, my Lady."

Elissa sneered. She hated it when her opponents used her title instead of her rank. She moved to the left to try and throw him off.

He mirrored her movements and merely smiled, not attacking. She raised an eyebrow in response. The bastard was waiting for her to rush him. Well, he could wait all bloody day, she'd be damned if she was tricked into resorting to muscle memory again.

After circling with her for what seemed like forever, he decided to try to catch her offgaurd by taking a swipe at her with his broad sword.

She brought both of her blades around and deflected his strike easily. Sigrun's whoop of excitement had her smiling.

"Finally," the knight taunted. "You show that you might have some skill other than bashing at the problem with a shield you don't have."

"Do you try to talk all your opponents to death, or is just me?" she groused.

He chuckled, "None of my other opponents are as stubborn and pigheaded as you, my Lady."

She lashed out with a foot and swept his legs out from underneath him. He went down with an "foo!" and she managed to keep him from returning to his feet with a boot on his chest and a practice sword at his neck.

"Pigheaded I may be, but the weight of your ego made it too easy to knock you flat on your back," she grinned down at him.

He looked down at the sword and then up at her, "Point taken, Commander.'

She removed her boot and offered the man a hand up. Once he was on his feet their attention was drawn away by the sound of clapping. They both turned to find Teagan at the edge of the sparring ring with a wide smile on his handsome face. "Bravo! It's about time someone knocked you on your arse Sir Desmond!"

Elissa laughed and turned to find Desmond returning Teagan's ribbing with a good-natured bow, "If I have to be out maneuvered I supposed losing a sparring match to the Hero of Ferelden herself is not half bad slumlord."

Elissa groaned and rolled her eyes. "Andraste's flaming arse! It's a horrible title. If he wasn't King I'd thrash Alistair within an inch of his life for sticking me with it!"

Teagan laughed, "Well it's not as if it's not true!"

She shook her head and handed the practice weapons off to Sigrun who hurried off to put them away along with her own. "There were lots of Heroes in the Fifth Blight. Alistair, myself, Sten and Wynne, we were all on top of that tower. Either Alistair or I could have dealt the killing blow. That it was I was only chance," she lied. She had in fact pushed Alistair on his arse and charged the Archdemon herself, in case the ritual Morrigan had performed did not work as intended. There was no way she fought her way through eighteen months of death and political bullshit only to have Alistair die and the country thrown once again into chaos.

Teagan nodded his head to Desmond who took his leave. He held out his hand for Elissa and she stepped towards him and placed her hand in his own, letting him pull her closer.

He pushed her sweaty curls away from her face and looked down at her with a serious expression. "At least now I know the face you make when you aren't quite telling me the truth. Why lie to me about it? I hope you do not make a habit of lying to me. That would be a very poor start to our future together."

Guilt pierced her through the heart and she moved away from him so that she could duck under the fence and join him on the other side of it. "Some things I cannot talk about. Not to you, not ever. The killing blow and the reasons why it had to be me or any Grey Warden secrets…if you do not want me to lie to you, then I suggest that you do not ask me questions I cannot answer," she replied matter of factly.

He took a step backwards, "These things, you can share them with Alistair?" his tone laced with jealousy.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Teagan, at my joining a man was killed for trying to back out of the ceremony. He had a wife and child. That did not stop Duncan from running him through and leaving him bleeding out at my feet. Even that little bit of knowledge was too much to let him walk away with. Please do not make me put you into danger. I would not kill you, but, the rest of my Wardens hold no feelings or loyalty to you. They would kill you, and I would have to try to stop them. I could likely take Velanna, with the Templar abilities that Alistair taught me. I could take Oghren down too, he's solid but his berker abilities cause him to wear out quickly. Sigrun would gut me before I got too far. Even if I managed to escape, when Nathaniel finds me, I'm dead as soon as I enter range of his bow. Please," she begged, "do no ask me to risk your life."

"What happens if either you or his Majesty leave the Grey Wardens?" he asked, concerned now for her safety, his momentary jealousy forgotten.

"Once a Grey Warden, always a Warden. It's not simply a matter of breaking an oath or retiring," she sighed. "Let me write a letter to the First Warden. There might be precedents in the archives that allow spouses rights to know certain things. By all rights there are some things you _should_ probably know. Exceptions were made for Varel, I see no reason you should not be afforded the same."

He nodded, no longer unhappy about her deception, "I, would appreciate the opportunity. It hardly seems right that you are stuck in this life forever, or that simply telling me the truth could get you or I killed."

"Commander," Sigrun cleared her throat from the other side of the ring.

Elissa turned to Sigrun, "Yes, what is it?"

"Velanna has returned from the village, Ser. She returned in bad shape, there's something wrong. You should hurry," she said anxiously.

Elissa exchanged a worried look with Teagan before they both rushed off towards the house. When they got there they found Velanna cradled in Oghren's arms, scratched and bruised.

"What happened?" Elissa dropped to her knees beside the Dwarf.

He looked up at her with anger in his face, "Son of bitches attacked the town. She fought like a wild cat and managed to get the townspeople to safety. She's almost completely drained. Stupid woman!" Oghren growled and Elissa noted a suspicious wetness in his eyes.

"She's going to be alright," Elissa promised and patted him on the should her sympathetically when he nodded. She turned to ask Teagan if she could borrow Lena's services only to find him gone and the front door open. Suddenly, the clanging of the warning bell rang out from the courtyard. She ordered Sigrun to find Lena and some Lyrium and then ran out to find Teagan. Her hip protested loudly when she tripped in her haste nearly missed the bottom step on her way down to the courtyard.

All around her Knights were grabbing weapons and mounting horses, "Teagan!?" she called out frantically.

He was mobilizing his men without even knowing what themagnitude of the threat was. Not long after she left the house his whereabouts was revealed as he rode by her at a gallop with fine knights behind him. He was even fully armored. "Teagan!" she shouted. But he was already out of earshot. "Bloody fool!" she cursed.

She ran back into the house and managed to get it out of Oghren that it was indeed a band of darkspawn that attacked the town. She swore again under her breath this time and looked to Sigrun. "Get us some horses ready," she ordered.

Sigrun nodded and went off to find a stable hand that could help her get some mounts ready. Lena was there moments later and administered some lyrium and a poultice.

Velanna opened her eyes and found herself in Oghren's arms. She reached up and tugged on one of the braids of his beard and smiled. "Oaf," she said fondly.

He chuckled and nuzzled her nose with his, "Bony miserable she-elf."

"This," Elissa made a face, "has to be the most disturbing thing I have ever seen."

Velanna laughed weakly and slowly turned her head to look into Elissa's eyes, "Somehow I doubt that. There isn't any time, you need to save the town. I got the people out but they won't be able to get far enough."

She grasped Velanna's hand. "How many?"

"Twenty, maybe more," she replied.

Elissa nodded. "Get her to a bed so that she can rest," she ordered Lena.

The maid nodded and gently relieved Oghren of the elven mage, settling the woman to the floor. "I shall go fetch someone to help me move her."

Elissa squeezed Oghren's arm and the dwarf looked at her, "Ready to kick some arse?"

He sniffed and grinned at her, "Thought you'd never ask Commander!"

* * *

They grabbed a few more knights and rode into the town to find Teagan and the knights that went with them fighting back to back and surrounded by a dozen darkspawn.

"For the Grey Wardens!" she called in a battle cry and charged towards them, Sigrun and Oghren beside her. Oghren pulled his pony to a stop and he neared the battle so that he could get off and do what he did best. Hack the enemy to bits. "Hello twinkle toes!" he swung his great ax and beheaded a Genlock, "Time to dance!" he hooted in laughter as he knocked another darkspawn on it's arse.

Without the weight of her heavy armor Elissa was able to do something that she hadn't done since before the blight. She launched herself out of the saddle into an unsuspecting opponent. She managed to land a kick on a Hurlock. She slit it's throat as it screeched nonsense from beneath her. She winced at the stretch of her muscles. She was going to be practically immobile tomorrow if the screaming pain in her hip was any indication. But for now, she needed to stop this raid.

"Elissa, look out!" Teagan pointed behind her and she rolled off the hurlock she had killed and onto her feet, narrowly missing getting beheaded by a genlock. She swung her blades in a dual weapons sweep she'd often seen Zevran use and managed to gut the creature. It fell and she whirled around to parry another strike. Soon she found herself fighting at Teagan's back.

"You shouldn't have rode off like that!" she growled at him as she blocked a blow meant for her head.

"Andraste's bloody arse! Scold me later!" he growled back.

She laughed. "I intend to!"

They cleared out the rest and then scouted out the village, making sure that none were hiding in the buildings. "They seem to be gone," Teagan said hopefully.

"Perhaps," Elissa replied. "Sigrun, can you scout for a deep-roads entrance?"

"Yes ser!" she saluted and then bounded off.

"A Deep Roads entrance? Here?" Teagan had turned pale.

"I know it's hard to fathom, but, one of the issues we faced in Amaranthine was sudden appearances of darkspawn. They would dig their way under buildings and essentially create sinkholes. Whole sections of forest would collapse and suck in anything above it. We lost an entire farm hold at one point," she took a deep breath.

Teagan blanched at the thought but said nothing. When Sigrun returned she looked perplexed. "No holes. No sign of damage to the floors in any of the houses. They might have surfaced farther out, but, there was no warning. If they came from farther away they did it in an unpopulated area," she reported.

Teagan relaxed and sighed in relief, "Thank the Maker for small blessings."

Elissa nodded but didn't look convinced. "Let's get this filth out of the town and burn them so the taint doesn't spread. Then we'll have to talk to Velanna about what truly happened. The villagers should wait a day before returning. It'll give the wind time to clear out any remaining stench and destroy any possibility of contracting the blight." She looked Teagan over, "You'll need to get cleaned up too."

He smirked, "This is hardly my first time, Elissa."

She flushed guiltily, "You're right, forgive me. Still, please do not ride into a band of darkspawn without me."

He sheathed his sword. "Understood. Although, I didn't expect you would be able to do anything, with your injury."

She tried to move into a shield stance and staggered, seeing black spots in front of her eyes. "Evidently as long as I don't do that too often I'm fine," she ground out in pain.

He snorted, "Now who's being foolish, hmm?" he chuckled when she glared at him. "Riding off into battle to save me when you are hardly in any shape to do so. I did ask you to stop trying to get yourself killed, if you remember?"

It was her turn to snort this time, "Pot, Kettle."

He shook his head. "How did you manage to launch yourself off that horse or even ride it with your injury?"

She had the good grace to blush, this time out of embarrassment. "I wasn't thinking about it to be honest. You'd ridden off and I couldn't let you get hurt. I'm going to greatly regret it come morning."

"I lead from the front, much like you. I also protect what is mine," he approached her and pulled her into his arms. "I may not have won your heart, yet. But I consider you worth protecting. Please don't work against me."

"I can protect myself," she said with a trace of petulance. She scowled.

He chuckled, "You should try to let someone else do it for awhile. It's no sin to be cared for."

She watched him about to lower his lips to hers and she'd just closed her eyes in anticipation when they interrupted by a clearing of a throat. Her eyes flew open to see Teagan glaring at someone. She turned and found Desmond standing nearby with an unrepentant smile on his face. "The bodies have been moved mi'lord. The townsfolk have been located and we are setting up a makeshift clinic to treat any wounded."

"Good! _Thank you!"_ Teagan ground out causing Elissa to press her lips together to keep from grinning. He glared at the man and tossed his head in the opposite direction, indicating that the man give them time alone.

Desmond smirked, obviously taking his meaning but not showing any haste to obey the unspoken order. He bowed theatrically and tipped her a wink before taking his leave.

"We should perhaps-," the rest of her sentence was swallowed by Teagan's lips as he kissed her thoroughly. She felt herself get lost in the sensation of his tongue stroking over hers softly, his lips gently moving against hers and the tingling in her lower belly.

When he pulled away he stroked her hair away from her brow, careful to not catch his gauntlet in her curls. "You have no idea the effect you have on me."

"I-," she shook her head. "I'm sorry. I wish I were more of a proper lady. Surely this would be easier if I could giggle and be more demure. You deserve someone who is uncomplicated and of calm temperament. I will always be Bryce Cousland's spitfire. I'm afraid you'll be terribly disappointed when I ride out with the our forces to stop bandits or train Warden recruits or go away for days on expeditions to the Deep Roads. I fear that you will get far more than you bargained for, Teagan. You may very well wish to rethink this betrothal."

He grinned down at her. "I like the sound of that."

Her auburn brows knitted together in confusion, "What? Which part?"

"The part where you said 'our'," he pulled her with him towards the horses.

She shook her head. "You are a very strange man, Teagan Guerrin," she said finally with a laugh.

"You're not the first woman to tell me so. Though, if I have my way you'll be the last," he kissed her on the cheek before helping her back up onto her horse. "Take Desmond back to the house with you so that his sister can see he didn't get himself killed. Send him back here with some poultices and supplies. I'll keep Sigrun and Oghren with me in case more show up. This way, I can feel better knowing you are safe at home and you can feel better knowing that I am not defenseless without a Warden to keep me out of trouble."

She laughed at that. "You are a skilled negotiator, my lord."

He grinned and sent her off by lightly slapping her horses rump, prompting it into a trot. She couldn't help but smile as she rode off towards where Desmond had disappeared off to. Her smile turning into a bemused expression when she realized that he'd called the Manor 'home'. She slowed her horse and looked behind her to find him watching her ride off. He raised a hand and wave and she smiled and waved back. The sight of him watching her until she was out of sight pulled at her heart.

She turned around hurriedly and spurred her horse into a gallop. She found Desmond at the other end of town with Oghren. They'd just finished piling the darkspawn into a cart, intent on dumping them into a pile a ways out of town so they could burn them.

"My Lady," he greeted.

"His Lordship has asked me to fetch you so that you can escort me back to the Manor. I'll send you back with healing supplies. Lena will be worried sick," she finished with an amused tilt of her lips.

He snorted and shook his head, "His Lordship is wise indeed. If I don't at least send word that I'm alright soon she'll ride down here herself. No one wants that. Alright, let me get my horse and we'll go back together."

* * *

When they returned to the Manor Lena met them in the Courtyard. She hugged Desmond and curtsied to Elissa when she dismounted. Elissa took a step towards the woman and winced.

"My Lady!" Lena rushed forward and was halted by Elissa throwing up a hand to ward her off.

"No! I refuse to be coddled. You can prepare my stubborn arse a bath if you feel the need to do something," she groused.

Lena raised a brow at her, "Her Ladyship is going to end up crippled if she isn't careful."

"Well then, I will finally have a good reason to sit around a castle and embroider doilies then," she chuckled and turned to Desmond. "You appreciate good doilies don't you Desmond?"

He passed a hand over his face, whether from frustration or the genuine desire to stop himself from laughing she didn't know. By now the pain was great enough that she didn't care to think on it.

"I prefer knitting myself, Commander," he deadpanned.

She laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, "Good man, you'll make a fine house husband someday!"

Lena sighed, "Lady Elissa, you're going to be the death of me!"

Elissa took another step and winced, "I am willing to admit that riding into town like the Archdemon lit my arse on fire may have been a bad idea. Still, I'll hardly learn if I let people coddle me after, now will I?"

Desmond regarded her with an amused expression and opened his mouth to say something only to shut it abruptly when she glared at him.

Lena inclined her head, "I suppose, My Lady."

Elissa handed her reigns off to Desmond who leaned down and kissed his sister on the cheek. "I'll need some poultices Lena, if you have some to spare?"

She nodded, "Aye, in the house. I'll get them."

"Before you do, can you take me to where Velanna is?" Elissa asked.

Lena nodded, "Of course, follow me."

Elissa took the cloth from the bowl of cool water and dabbed her friends forehead with it. Velanna opened her eyes and looked up at her. "You look like shit," the elven woman said.

Elissa snorted and then hissed out a breath when she sat down, "Not as shite as you."

Velanna chuckled then winced and touched her head, "I think I need another lyrium potion."

Elissa grabbed a vial filled with blue shimmering liquid from the side table and uncorked it. She lifted it to her nose and smelled it. She wrinkled her nose. "It smells like feet," she commented before handing it to her.

Velanna rolled her eyes and took the potion, tossing it back like one would a shot of whiskey, "Why must shems smell everything before they eat or drink it? There's more than one poison that smells sweet and will kill you quicker than a potion that smells like feet."

She poked Velanna in the side, "Do you tell yourself that before or after you kiss Oghren?"

Velanna blushed violently, "He doesn't smell like feet!"

Elissa laughed. "If I hadn't been so worried about you, I might have slapped your bitchy arse for not telling me sooner! How bloody long have you been ummm...seeing him? Sleeping with him? Bucking the forbidden bronto? Andraste's tits, I don't even know what to call it!"

"Bonding!" Velanna said with a huff.

"I'm sorry, what? Bonding?" Elissa shook her head in disbelief. "But you _hate_ Oghren!"

Vellana rolled her eyes, "The durgenlen can be insufferable. Sometimes, well...he's not so bad."

Elissa couldn't help but stare at her as though she'd lost her mind. But seeing that Velanna was perfectly serious she shook her head. "Not so bad? That is high praise coming from you. What was it that changed your mind?"

Velanna fidgeted and Elissa smiled at the uncharacteristic blush that stained her friends cheeks. "He's different when no one is looking."

Elissa's eyebrows rose into her hairline. "Velanna, love, I traveled with Oghren a long time. I know he's a good man. One of the best. I'd go into battle with him any day. I knew there had to be something more to him than farts and beer. Still...are you sure?"

She nodded. "After Seranni...I got really drunk after that last battle. I couldn't...there just wasn't any point anymore. But, then Oghren sat down next to me in the mess hall, filled my cup and sat there with me. He didn't say anything stupid. I expected him to. I wanted him to. So that I'd have someone to yell at. But he just sat there looking at me and refilling my cup. After awhile I started talking, and he just listened. He didn't make any stupid noises or lewd jokes. It was almost normal. I got really drunk. Most of it's a blur. But when I woke up I was in his bed and in his arms," she said wistfully.

Elissa took Velanna's hand. "What happened next?" she prompted.

"I must have woke him up when I tried to leave, he wrapped his arms around me pulled me back under the covers and said, 'Don't go'. I realized that I didn't want to. I felt cared for. He opened his eyes and for once, he was sober and looking at me like...I had all the answers to life. I don't know why but, I couldn't leave. We've shared a bed ever since. I don't know if you've noticed but, he doesn't drink as much anhmore."

Elissa wiped her eyes and smiled at her friend, "That's actually really beautiful, Velanna."

The Elven woman narrowed her eyes at Elissa, "What about you? Teagan seems to be making quite an impression."

Elissa sighed, "I like him a lot."

"And?" Velanna asked.

"And, I don't know! I have never been with anyone and he makes me absolutely crazy!" Elissa stood up and paced back and forth before stopping and turning back to face her friend with a pleading expression. "Desire shouldn't be a basis for marriage."

Vellana shook her head, "You think too much!"

"Funny, I normally hear the opposite from you," Elissa grumbled.

Velanna shot her an annoyed look, "Elissa, love is not something you throw logic at. How does he make you feel beyond lustful?"

Elissa blushed at Velanna's last words, "I-, well. I feel safe. Cared for. I was so angry when he took off without me today...I-." her eyes widened. "Oh."

Velanna laughed. "She's sees at last."

"I still don't want to rush into a marriage. I care about him, but how can I be sure that once the desire part wears off that I won't think of him as merely a friend. Worse, what if we truly have nothing in common outside the marriage bed?" Elissa replied.

"How long do human courtship rituals last?" Velanna asked.

"It depends on the couple," Elissa said with a shrug.

"Then why are you still here talking to me about it?! You won't learn whether or not what you feel is real by annoying me," Velanna's tone turned prickly and Elissa knew she was beginning to irritate her friend with her indecisiveness.

"Point taken, I shall go see if he's returned," she looked down at herself, still armored and covered in darkspawn bits. "After I bathe."

Velanna regarded her with a wrinkled nose, "Please do."

Elissa rolled her eyes and then leaned down and kissed her friend on the forehead. "Get some rest."

Velanna smiled and batted her away from her good naturedly.

Elissa smiled and bid Velanna a good rest before leaving the Dalish Mage's room for her own. Once there she found that Lena had indeed readied her a bath. Which, thankfully, was still hot. She managed to undress and get into the tub without calling for Lena. She sank down into the hot water carefully.

Once she was immersed she leaned back and let the heat seep into her sore muscles. She sighed and tried to decide how to tell Teagan that she was developing feelings for him. The prospect frightened her. What if she confessed her feelings and something happened? What if she let him in and her life as a Warden led to his demise. Could she marry him and keep him safe?

* * *

A/N: I...wow...I did NOT see an Oghren and Velanna relationship in there. It just kind of snuck up on me. Honestly I am surprised as you are.


	4. Chapter 4

Honor Bound

A Fanfiction by 4AMurderofCrows

Chapter 4: The rising tide

Teagan returned as the last rays from the setting sun faded over the hills and the glow of pink on the horizon deepened into lavender and then the deep blue of a clear night sky. Elissa had finished with her bath and the muscles in her thigh had loosened considerably, so when Teagan and her Wardens rode up to the manor she was able to meet them in the courtyard with a smile.

He returned her smile with a wan one. As he dismounted she realized that there were dark circles under his eyes and he was paler than earlier in the day. "Teagan?" she asked worriedly.

He shook his head. "I'm fine. I didn't eat much earlier, I'm hungry, tired and heart-sore. Today was...well, today was trying. One of our farmers lost a child to a Hurlock blade. I spent the better part of the afternoon consoling the boys, Mother."

She slipped her arms around his middle and laid her cheek against his chest. If her sudden embrace surprised him he showed no sign of it as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her hair. Taking comfort in her embrace, he breathed in her scent deeply. "You smell lovely," he complimented.

"You smell like a horse," she replied with a teasing tone and a wrinkled nose.

He chuckled. "A bath it is then, my Lady's olfactory senses shall not be offended by the equine smell of my transportation."

She laughed outright at that and smacked him lightly on the arm, "And dinner. You will wash up and come join me for dinner."

He nodded and held out his arm to her. When she took it they headed inside. "I confess I do not think I am up to entertaining in the dining room tonight. Would you mind joining me for something more private? In my study?"

She nodded, "That will be fine. If you do not mind me taking the liberty, I will go speak with the cook."

"That would be most appreciated," he said gratefully. "In fact, please feel free to make arrangements as necessary if I am not available. I trust you to make the appropriate decisions and to be kind to my staff in my absence."

She felt her heart flutter. Entrusting his household to her was a great honor he was bestowing her. She inclined her head and did not bother to hide the pleased smile. "I am honored."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "The honor is mine," he said. "I will be right down after I wash this wretched day off in the hottest water I can stand."

"I'll have it sent to your room," she said.

He grinned and then took the stairs almost two at a time, eager, she was sure, to get the smell of horse and death off of him. When she turned around to head towards the kitchen she found Lena standing to the side of the hall with a wide smile. She lifted an auburn brow at the woman. "I suppose you heard that Arl Teagan would like a hot bath?"

"Aye, your Ladyship," Lena smiled broadly. "As well as he would like dinner with you in his study, alone."

Elissa rolled her eyes so hard she was surprised they didn't roll right out of her head. "Yes, yes. Point me to the kitchen so that I can speak to the cook."

Lena tittered, obviously pleased that their relationship was progressing nicely. She gestured down the hall to her right. "If it pleases you, my Lady, the kitchens are at the end of this hallway to the right."

Elissa nodded her thanks and set off for the kitchen with a toss of her red curls and an exaggerated flounce that rivaled the ones that Habren, Arl Brylands daughter, used to use whenever she'd been bested in a verbal argument.

She heard Lena snickering to herself as she rounded the corner and into the kitchens. The kitchens were large and open. The brick ovens were glowing cheerfully with racks of fragrant bread baking and over the hearth, a kettle bubbled with what smelled like a hearty beef stew. The cook, a stout man with white hair and a round face smiled at her as he worked the flour into the dough he was beating with his large meaty hands.

"Oi!" he called out to her as he rolled the dough out with a rolling pin. "Give the stew a stir will ya, love?"

She let a smile spread over her face, enjoying the fact that he didn't realize who she was. Which, set her at ease. "Absolutely!" she grinned. She grabbed the large wooden spoon from the table nearby and a cloth. She pulled the top off the kettle and closed her eyes as the scent of a good Ferelden stew wafted over her. "This smells lovely!" she exclaimed as she gave it a good stir and then replaced the top.

"Thank you kindly," he grinned at her. "Come for a bit of a snack before your shift? I got meat pies and 'taters from earlier."

She smiled, "No, thank you. His Lordship sent me down to request a meal be sent to his study for him and the Warden Commander."

"Lady Elissa?" The cook stopped rolling out the dough and leaned on the counter, facing her. "Bit of a romantic dinner for two I'd wager?" he asked with a wink.

She giggled, "I suppose so."

"I haven't seen her myself," he said as he finished with the dough and began lining a pie plate with it. "But, his Lordship is a lucky fellow to have himself such a brave young woman as that accept his company. He's a good man, good as they come. She'd be hard-pressed to find better."

She nodded. "That she would. He's a fine man."

He eyed her pinked cheeks and chuckled. "Now, now. Don't go pinin'. He's not for the likes of you. You're new, haven't seen you 'round. But, you should know, ever since he met the Lady, he ain't had eyes for no other woman but that one."

She didn't have to feign surprise, "Truly?"

"Aye," the cook nodded solemnly. "His Lordship was a wild one. Ne'er in all my days did I think he'd stop sowin' those wild oats of his. Ne'er a lad had wilder oats than he, says I."

She laughed at this. "Do tell!"

"Aye, he and his cousin Cador were always out and about. Trouble they were, the pair of them."

She pressed her lips together, reminded of Fergus before he settled down with Oriana. She never thought her brother would take a wife, but, then Oriana came along and from the moment they met she had him wrapped around her little Antivan finger. "Well, his Lordship and the Warden Commander should have something special for dinner then, yes?"

The cook fingered his chin thoughtfully. "Aye, I will make his Lordships favorite dinner, venison, new potatoes, and roasted carrots. For her Ladyship, what would she like for dessert?"

She made a show of being thoughtful, "I believe that she likes strawberries."

"Ahhh," the cook clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Strawberries I have, and heavy cream. A shortcake is easy enough to make. Go get the study ready, Lass! There be romance in the air!"

She laughed. She liked the cook immensely and was having too much fun to ruin the moment by telling him that she was, in fact, the Lady Cousland. "Where can I find everything?"

"Eh?" the cook looked at her oddly and then gave her a lopsided grin. "Forgot you were new. Go find Lena. She knows this old Manor like the back of her hand."

"Right!" she laughed and exited the kitchens.

When Elissa finally located Lena she found her coming back down the stairs from filling the Arl's bath. She had an empty bucket in hand and pulled up short when she caught sight of Elissa. "My Lady, you near scared the life out of me!" she said in admonishment.

Elissa smiled. "I managed to get the cook to start making dinner. Where can we find things to set up in the study?"

Lena looked at her oddly. "My Lady, I can take care of that."

Elissa shrugged. "I'd like to help at least. It's been a long time since I've lived the life of a true noblewoman. I hated to be coddled then, and I refuse to be coddled now. Let me help."

Lena sighed exasperatedly. "Alright. But, don't let his Lordship know that I let you help me like a common maid, else I will never hear the end of it."

"It sounds like Arl Teagan likes to work as much as I do," Elissa countered.

Lena looked at her slyly. "Aye, chops wood every morning. No doubt you've seen from your window."

Elissa blushed and then glared at Lena who was chuckling. "Just...help me get everything ready!"

Lena nodded and still chuckling set about helping Elissa get everything ready for dinner. Elissa picked out red wine from the cellars. A small table was brought in and she and Lena dressed it in a table cloth and set it.

"My Lady, perhaps you could take this opportunity to go slip into one of the dresses that came today?" Lena asked.

Elissa rolled her eyes, "Must I?"

Lena arched a brow at her. "His Lordship is a simple man, my Lady. He values a beautiful heart, but a well-turned ankle and a bit of cleavage ne'er hurt either."

"Lena!" Elissa said with a startled laugh.

Lena pointed towards the study door, "Off with you, I'll be up to help with your hair."

Elissa held her hands up in surrender, "Alright, alright. I'm going!"

Elissa descended the staircase to find Teagan at the bottom, his eyes locked on her. The gray depths were stormy and dark with something that made her breath catch and had her pausing on the bottom step.

He took a step forward and gently took her hand raising it to his lips he brushed them over her knuckles softly, sending a shiver through her body. When he looked up at her she could swear she saw his eyes flash with lust. She nibbled her lower lip and felt a thrill of butterflies in her lower belly when his eyes looked at her lips longingly.

"My Lady, if I may be so bold to compliment you on your choice of dress?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

He pulled her down off the bottom step so that she was almost flush against him and her head tilted upwards to find that their lips were almost touching.

"You test my control with that dress, love. I will have difficulty having any sort of intelligent conversation with you tonight," he almost growled.

"Perfect," she purred back, and immediately felt her cheeks heat at the brazen response.

He slipped an arm around her and pulled her completely against him, his lips capturing hers in a heated kiss. His hand found the open back of her dress and he moaned into her mouth at the smoothness of her skin against his fingertips. He pulled out of the kiss with reluctance and laid his forehead against hers. "Elissa-," she silenced him with another gentle kiss.

She pulled away slightly and looked up dazedly into his eyes. "My Lord is hungry," she reminded with a cheeky smile.

He let his own eyes travel over her face, drinking in her features before kissing her lightly, teasingly, pressing his arousal against her hip. He swallowed her gasp with his mouth as he deepened the kiss. When they finally broke the kiss they were both panting heavily. He grasped her upper arms and took a small step back from her, putting a bit of distance between them.

"A different sort of hunger, my darling. Yet, anymore of that and I shall have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you to my rooms," he declared. With the heated look, he gave her she knew he meant it.

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. "Well, it would be a shame to let the food go to waste. The cook made your favorite."

He gave her a meaningful look before finally relenting and giving her a smile, "Truly? Venison?"

She grinned up at him, pleased that he looked happy. "With new potatoes and roasted carrots."

His lustful gaze turned into one of actual hunger, "Wonderful! My Lady?" he held his arm out to her.

She took it with another giggle. She let him escort her to the study.

 _Teagan…_

He gazed down at her as they made their way into his study. Normally he did not pay much notice to the way that the women he dallied with were attired. However, when Elissa descended his staircase in a silken blue dress that hugged her every curve, he found himself lost. She had worn dresses in his presence before but it was nothing like this. While the modest neckline only hinted at the creamy tops of her breasts, it clung to her breasts making them full and ripe, begging for his touch. The skirt clung to her hips before flaring out making him yearn to pull her to him, to bring them flush with his own hips. But the best and perhaps most enticing part was the bare expanse of her back. It was startlingly and pleasantly smooth under his calloused fingertips. So soft that he thought that the silk of her dress rough in comparison. He longed to trail his lips over her spine and visions of her naked beneath him made him lose control momentarily. To his great pleasure, she responded in kind.

He wondered if she knew how much he wanted to take her right then and there on those steps.

When they reached the study he stopped suddenly looking at the way that the table was done. It was set for two, a pair of tapered candles and a single rose from his gardens adorned the table which was covered with a white table cloth. The food sat on a side table that had been brought in. Lena waited nearby, ready to serve them.

"This looks wonderful," he said seriously.

Elissa smiled, pleased that he was pleased. "Lena?" she called the maid to her.

"My Lady?" Lena asked with confusion.

"His Lordship and I can handle it from here," she said gently.

Lena looked as though she was about to argue but then caught the expression Elissa's face.

She curtsied, "I shall be in the Kitchens if you need anything else."

Teagan looked at her questioningly.

She took his hand in hers, "From time to time my Mother and father would take dinner in his study without the servants. She would say that sometimes being the Lady of the house meant that she seldom just got to just be a man's wife. Once I peeked in on them and they were sitting alone, without servants, talking, drinking wine, serving each other. They were so in love with one another. I always thought if I had to marry...well..." she trailed off with a blush on her cheeks and looked down at her feet, suddenly nervous that he wouldn't understand and think her foolish.

He gently tilted her face to look at him with a thumb and forefinger under her chin, "That sounds beautiful and I am honored that you would want to share this with me."

She couldn't help the beaming smile and the way her heart skipped a beat when he smiled back at her. He led her to the table and pulled out a chair for her.

They passed the evening talking and laughing. He was charming and kind. They shared stories of their childhoods and spoke of happier times, before the blight, before the war. She found herself forgetting that she was a Warden, that any of it had ever happened. The horror of the battle earlier seemed to be a distant memory.

"This has been a delightful evening, Elissa," he said. "Thank you for being here with me. I must confess, I am not sure how I ever survived without you."

She took a sip of her wine and set her glass down. "I feel the same way."

He took her hand and looked into her eyes beseechingly, "Elissa? Do you...do you consent to our courtship?"

She felt her heart speed up rapidly. Is that what she wanted? She almost said that she didn't mean that. But as she looked into his hopeful eyes and remembered how those steel gray orbs had been molten silver not but a few hours before, she felt something entirely new take hold of her. She passed her eyes over his face, the strong jaw, the glow of his skin in the firelight stirred feelings of need and the need to care for him. She wanted to take care of him, to protect him, to hold him. She wanted to wake up in his arms and stay by his side for the rest of her days.

She reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand, "Nothing would make me happier."

She was startled when Teagan was out of his chair and kneeling by her side, she found herself gathered into his arms and being kissed fervently. "Oh my darling," he said between kisses. "My sweet Elissa."

"Teagan," she said with her voice thick with emotion. "I will write Weishaupt. There are so many things you should know. You should know what I truly am before you marry me."

"I care not as long as you are by my side, you could be a witch of the wild and I would still be hopelessly enamored with you," he vowed.

She giggled. "Teagan!"

He waggled his eyebrows at her, "Who knows, perhaps you are a witch. You've certainly bewitched me."

She groaned, "That's horrible!"

He laughed and pulled her with him until they were sitting in his chair by the fire, she in his lap. "I am not horrible. Horrible would be not enjoying this delicious looking dessert with my future wife."

She smiled and shook her head at him then leaned over to grab one of the plates that held a slice of shortcake covered in strawberries and whipped cream. She scooped some whipped cream from the cake without thinking and popped it into her mouth, licking the cream off languidly with her tongue and closing her eyes with pleasure, "Maker, this is delicious," she said.

A growl from Teagan made her eyes fly open to find him looking at her hungrily. She hurriedly speared some cake onto the fork and offered him a bite. His expression turned amused and he lifted a brow at her.

She grinned. "Have a bite," she insisted.

He took the fork from her hands and put it back on the plate, then took the plate from her. "Oh, I intend to," he said before gathering her in his arms and then picking her up with him.

"Teagan?" she squeaked and then erupted into giggles as he laid her down on the floor by the fire.

"Oh no, love. You've teased me enough for one night," he said silkily before capturing her lips with his own. "I think you owe me a taste."

She looked up at him nervously. "What do you mean?"

He smiled gently but his eyes were serious, "If you would like we can just go back to dessert. I would not do anything that you are not ready for."

"No, I don't want dessert, I want to kiss you," she said pulling him down to her and kissed him.

He complied, his kisses were slow and gentle, drugging and sensuous. She felt an ache in her sex that made her clench her thighs together. "Teagan," she whimpered.

"Now," he trailed his hand down her body, he palmed her breast teasingly making her arch her back. He growled his appreciation and then trailed his hand down over her thigh and then he was lifting her skirt. He brushed his hands over her sex and found her small clothes damp with her arousal.

"Ah sweetling, let me taste you now," he almost begged.

Elissa's eyes widened as she finally understood his meaning. He was looking at her anxiously. She didn't know that such things were done, but, obviously, Teagan knew more of these things than she, and she could only trust that he knew how to stop the aching need. She nodded vigorously and almost whimpered when he removed his hand.

He got to his knees above her and gently spread her legs so that they were on either side of him. He then reached under her skirt and drew her small clothes down over her hips and removed them totally. He bunched her skirts up around her hips. He gazed down at her and Elissa felt exposed. She thought that this would be embarrassing but she instead she felt her sex throb even more with need. Unable to help herself she reached down slipped a finger through her moistened folds. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she passed a fingertip over the already hardening nub of flesh between her folds.

She moaned in pleasure. "Please Teagan!" she begged, unsure what she was asking for. Only knowing that she needed him to provide some relief.

"Keep doing that," he ordered. His own hand reached down and unlaced his trousers. He freed himself from the confines of his breeches and took himself in hand as she stroked her fingers through her folds.

She gasped as the length of his sprang free. His length was thick and hard. She felt the tension coil, "Maker!" she felt as though she were about to burst as she watched him stroke his length.

He released himself and then settled himself between her legs. He hooked them over his shoulder and gently removed her hand from her sex before finally 'tasting' her. She bucked against his face as she felt his tongue swipe languidly over the entrance of her sex upwards and swirl around the nub.

"Fuck!" she swore and fisted her hands into the rug.

"Such language, my Lady!" he chuckled.

"Please don't stop!" she said, ignoring his teasing.

"As my lady commands," he said and then proceeded to taste and lick and delve into her womanhood with his sinfully talented tongue.

Soon he had her writhing and begging and finally, she came undone. He held her hips as she bucked against him crying out her pleasure.

When she came down he wiped the palm his hand over his face and then kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips and she was not repulsed as she thought she might be but found herself wanting to return the favor.

She reached down and grasped his still hard length and he moaned in her mouth. He seized her wrist and pulled her hand away.

"You do not have to, my lady," he replied.

"I want to," she insisted.

He smiled and stroked a hand through her hair. "My sweet Elissa. We have more than enough time. I appreciate that you want to. However, I think it's time we say goodnight. You are altogether too tempting and despite my heroic restraint so far, I am only a man."

She could feel her lips forming a pout. He gave a laugh and kissed the tip of her nose. "My fearsome Warden-Commander has the most adorable pouty face."

She scowled at him and it made him laugh more. He removed himself from her and helped her to her feet. He then bent and retrieved her small clothes from the floor. Expectantly she held her hand out for them and with a mischievous grin, he slipped them into his trouser pocket.

"You're holding my small clothes hostage?" she asked incredulously.

"Perhaps, or perhaps they are merely a lovely reminder of the most delicious meal I've ever had." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Teagan Guerrin!" she scolded with a laugh.

He offered no apology but pulled her into his arms again and kissed her breathless. "I look forward to spending more nights with you like this, my love. You belong here, in my arms, in my home, and in my bed."

She giggled, "You're a terrible man!"

"Aye, lass. A rogue and a villain," he chuckled and slapped her backside playfully. "Now, we should get you to bed before I end up taking you to mine," he replied.

He took her upstairs to her rooms and kissed her goodnight.

The next Morning Elissa woke and dressed in her plain grey gown again and made her way down to breakfast.

Teagan was not at breakfast, having eaten before her. What she found instead of the usual fare, however, made her cheeks flame and had her looking at Lena questioningly. On her plate instead of eggs and bacon were shortcake and strawberries topped with a generous mound of whipped cream and a red rose beside her plate.

"His Lordship said you were too tired to eat your dessert last night. So he said to tell you that since he was able to eat his favorite meal it was only fair that you get to eat yours," Lena said with a shrug.

Elissa pressed her lips together to keep from bursting out into laughter. She put her hand to her lips to hide the smile. _Well played, sir. Well played._

 _A/N- I promise this will continue to be a slow burn. It might seem as though I just advanced the relationship a bit fast here but we'll have some other things distract them for a bit in the next chapter._


End file.
